Wireless monitoring systems including biocompatible markers for bodily implantation are commercially available. One such system includes leadless AC electromagnetic markers or transponders. Coupled with a localization system, the transponders send signals which can be used to generate objective location instructions to guide delivery of therapy, for example, radiation therapy. In addition to applications such as this one, wherein the markers are used to mark specific locations in a body to facilitate the targeting of therapy delivery, such leadless markers have been described for use in tracking activity/motion of various body parts. However, there is a need for new systems and methods employing wireless monitoring to generate positional information facilitating medical diagnoses and/or therapy delivery.